2020 Pacific hurricane season
The 2020 Pacific hurricane season was the third least active ever, with 50 ACE (CPAC had 10). Most storms formed from fronts or extratropical cyclones. Storms ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2011 till:01/11/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/03/2011 till:12/03/2011 color:TS text:Amanda from:06/03/2011 till:10/03/2011 color:C1 text:Unnamed from:08/03/2011 till:09/03/2011 color:TD text:Two-E barset:break from:01/04/2011 till:06/04/2011 color:TD text:Three-E from:05/04/2011 till:09/04/2011 color:TD text:Four-E barset:break from:07/05/2011 till:20/05/2011 color:C4 text:Boris barset:break from:10/06/2011 till:11/06/2011 color:TD text:Six-E from:11/06/2011 till:18/06/2011 color:TS text:Christina from:29/06/2011 till:30/06/2011 color:TD text:Eight-E from:30/06/2011 till:06/07/2011 color:TS text:Zeta barset:break from:01/07/2011 till:02/07/2011 color:TD text:Nine-E from:05/07/2011 till:10/07/2011 color:TD text:Ten-E from:17/07/2011 till:22/07/2011 color:TS text:Cali from:21/07/2011 till:31/07/2011 color:C4 text:Gale from:27/07/2011 till:03/08/2011 color:C4 text:Pewa barset:break from:12/08/2011 till:30/08/2011 color:TS text:Douglas barset:break from:20/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 color:C2 text:Elida barset:break from:10/10/2011 till:15/10/2011 color:TD text:Thirteen-E bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2011 till:01/03/2011 text:February from:01/03/2011 till:01/04/2011 text:March from:01/04/2011 till:01/05/2011 text:April from:01/05/2011 till:01/06/2011 text:May from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Amanda A tropical wave formed near Liberia. It traveled across the Atlantic without any development and crossed into the Pacific basin. There, it developed a low level circulation center and rapidly organized on March 2. It was declared Tropical Depression One-E in the same day. The storm continued to increase to organized and later named Amanda. Amanda peaked at 60 mph and develop a eye feature. On March 9, it went over cold waters and weaken slowly. Its track was affected by a non-tropical low (later confirmed as a tropical storm) and immeadiatly turned east. A warning was issued later. Amanda made landfall quickly and absorbed the low pressure area next to it. It turned northwest and weakened into a depression. Amanda dissipated in the Gulf of California. Northeastern Pacific Gale An extratropical cyclone forms near Japan. It didn't intensify or weaken as it moved southeastward rapidly. The storm began to lose its frontal structure and it was declared subtropical near the 160th meridian. But it wasn't monitored by CPHC on tropical weather outlook. It went passed 140 meridan, and still not declared tropical. It transitioned into a tropical cyclone near Baja California, but it operationally not declared due to its area of formation and a large eye feature. It later made landfall in Mexico, weakened rapidly dissipated, and absorbed by Amanda. It was included in the season in the post-season analysis. In 2021, the cyclone was upgraded to a category 1 hurricane, and the track was updated. Tropical Depression Two-E A dying cold front formed a low pressure area near Cuba. It went southward into Costa Rica. There it organized rapidly and formed a depression. The depression went northwest quickly and made landfall in southern Mexico. The depression dissipated, and emerged in the Gulf of Mexico without developing again. No damage or deaths reported due to lack of rain delivered by the system. Tropical Depression Three-E After Tropical Storm Bertha weakened rapidly into a low pressure area, it regenerated into a unusually weak depression on April 1 near 140 degrees meridian. The depression moved westward, then northeast, and then moving southwest. Three-E had a very hard time fighting the wind shear and later transitioned to a trough on April 6. The remains of 3-E made landfall near Phillipines and absorbed by a tropical depression. It is unknown the nature of the storm. Tropical Depression Four-E Hurricane Boris Tropical Depression One-C Tropical Storm Christina Tropical Depression Seven-E Tropical Storm Zeta Tropical Depression Eight-E Tropical Depression Nine-E A cold front sprawned a large low pressure area. The low became a Kona storm as it moved west. The storm made a second tight, small circulation that later transitioned into a subtropical storm. It had a unusually low pressure of 950. It took a cyclonic loop and transition into a tropical depression. The cyclone peaked when it transition. The storm slowly moved west and weaken. It finished the extratropical transition near Hawaii. Later, it was absorbed into the same Kona storm the depression was from. The cyclone made a large tornado outbreak of (3 F0, 6 F1, 10 F2, 3 F3, 7 F4, 1 F5), and the cost of damage was $9 million. Tropical Storm Cali Hurricane Gale Hurricane Pewa Tropical Storm Douglas A low pressure area forms in Central America. It quickly formed a LLCC and it was declared a depression. Then the depression intensified into a tropical storm, earning the name Douglas. The storm made landfall near Costa Rica, pouring a foot of rain per hour. Douglas weakened to a depression due to land interaction. The depression emerged back to the ocean and restrenghen. As it moved west, Douglas was downgraded to a depression and upgraded to a tropical storm. It repeated until it turned extratropical after making landfall in Hawaii. The remains of Douglas formed Hurricane Grace in Gulf of Alaska. Douglas killed 876 people in Central America, and 23 in Hawaii. Hurricane Elida Tropical Depression Twelve-E A tropical disturbance forms near Ecuador. The disturbance moved northward toward Costa Rica and developed a LLCC. Then, it moved westward and gradually became more concentrated. On October 10, it was declared a depression. The depression moved northwest, then turning east. It made a small cyclonic loop before it went east again. On October 15, 13-E completely loss its circulation due to land interaction. Its remains went to the Atlantic basin, but never had redeveloped. Impact Retirement Douglas was retired after killing 897 people. The replacement is Dominik. Boris '''was also retired after costing 2 billion dollars in damage. The replacement is '''Brandon. See also */Tracks/ Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons